Welcome in my despair
by vici0us
Summary: Lily hat einen festen Freund, doch davon lässt sich James nicht beeindrucken. Er ist der festen Überzeugung das sie zusammen gehören.
1. Sonnenuntergänge und Potter

**Welcome in my despair...**

**Titel:** Welcome in my despair...  
**Autor:** ich, vicious   
**Altersempfehlung:** Ab 16 Jahren  
**Genre:** Romanze   
**Charaktere:** Lily Evans, Rumtreiber & ein paar   
Nebensächlichere Figuren  
**Kapitel:** ?  
**Inhalt:** Lily hat einen Freund, doch davon lässt sich James nicht beeindrucken. Er ist der festen Überzeugung das sie zusammen gehören.  
**Anmerkung:** Die FF ist ab 16 Jahren, weil Alkohol, Zigaretten, Sex (nicht detailiert beschrieben), Drogen & andere Probleme die man als 16/17 Jährige hat drin vorkommen werden.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Welcome in my despair…

1.1 **Sonnenuntergänge und Potter**

„Du brauchst es erst gar nicht probieren." Sagte eine ziemlich genervte Lily Evans als sie ihren größten Albtraum sah, James Potter. „Was nicht zu probieren?" fragte er grinsend und ließ sich auf die Bank neben Lily fallen.

„Tu doch nicht so. Würdest du mich netterweise wieder alleine lassen?" giftete sie ihn an und starrte auf ihr Buch.

Der Tag hätte so schön enden können. Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Vormittag über nicht ertragen müssen. Sie liebte den Mittwoch, an diesem Tag hatten sie keine einzige Stunde zusammen Unterricht. Und auch beim Mittagessen konnte sie sich vor ihm verstecken. Jetzt, am späten Nachmittag hatte sie sich mit einem Buch draußen in die Ländereien gesetzt und wollte die Abendsonne genießen.

„Hab dich heute schon richtig vermisst. Haben uns den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen. Lily, ich habe doch so eine Sehnsucht nach dir." Witzelte er. „Ich aber nicht nach dir. Und ich weiß nicht ob du es jemals verstehen wirst, ich will alleine sein. Sagt dir das Wort etwas? A L L E I N E, das bedeutet so viel wie du sollst dich verziehen."

„Komm schon, sieh dir den Sonnenuntergang an. Ist er nicht schön?" langsam kam Potter immer näher.

Jeden Millimeter beobachtete ich und bei jedem Millimeter schaute ich noch angeekelter. „Jetzt tu nicht so als ob du meine nähe nicht wolltest. Ich weiß doch, insgeheim liebst du mich. Du kannst es gerne zeigen. Habe nichts dagegen." Potter setzte sein „Baby-mir-kannst-du-doch-sowieso-nicht-widerstehen"-Grinsen auf.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Deshlab versuche ich jeden Tag aufs neue mich vor deiner Gegenwart zu drücken. Und deswegen lasse ich dich jeden Tag abblitzen. Alles nur aus Liebe." Ich muss schon zugeben solche Unterhaltungen mit ihm machten mir schon spaß. Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe.

„Natürlich, so zeigst du mir eben deine Liebe. Etwas merkwürdig, aber ich denke das ich damit klar kommen werde. Also? Gehen wir jetzt miteinander?" Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und beugte sich etwas näher zu mir.

„Auch wenn es sich sehr verlockend anhört, ich muss das Angebot leider ablehnen. Den ich habe bereits einen Freund wie du weißt."

Potter machte eine Abwertende Handbewegung. „Der...was findest du überhaupt an dem? Der sieht doch aus wie'n Hinkepank. Und sonderlich schlau ist er auch nicht."

„Mir ist schon klar das du sowieso die beste Wahl bist und dich keiner übertreffen kann. Aber erstens geht es mir nicht nur um Äußerlichkeiten , zweitens Du kennst ihn gar nicht also kannst du nicht sagen das er nicht sonderlich schlau wäre, was er nämlich ist. Und drittens ist er allemal besser als du." Sagte ich mit etwas zerrstörtem Stolz.

Klar, Cliff war wirklich nicht der Playboy schlechthin, dennoch war er mir lieber als jeder andere. Obwohl ich keine Gefühle für ihn hatte waren wir schon seit sieben Monaten zusammen. Ich weiß selber nicht wieso ich mit ihm zusammen bin. Er ist zwar total lieb und alles. Doch richtige Gefühle habe ich nicht für ihn.

Aber das muss ich Potter ja nicht unter die Nase reiben.

„Ja ja. Wenn er dich glücklich macht." Potter schien etwas eingeschnappt zu sein. „Macht er." Bestätigte ich ihm.

„Glaub ich dir nicht." Sagte er trocken und schaute mir tief in die Augen. „Und wieso nicht?"

„Na ja. Du siehst nicht allzu glücklich mit ihm aus. Aber ist ja deine Sache. Ich würde ihn dennoch in die Wüste schicken..." ich rollte die Augen. „...und dafür dich nehmen?" beendete ich seinen Satz. „Jap!" wieder schlich sich ein freches grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Habt ihr heute nicht eure Musiktherapiestunde?" fragte ich. „Das ist keine Musiktherapiestunde. Wir machen einfach Musik. Und ja wir proben heute noch. Willst du kommen und mir zuschauen?"

„Nichts würde ich lieber tun als deinem lieblichen Gesang zu lauschen. Doch leider werde ich nicht kommen können." Theatralisch faste ich mir ans Herz. „Wieso? Treffen mit dem Hinkepank?"

„Nein, ich treffe mich nicht mit Cliff. Ich werde meine Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben noch einmal durchgehen."

Potter zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Klingt nach... großem spaß. Aber weißt ja wo du uns finden kannst."

Er stand auf und sah mich belustigt an. „Bis gleich Ma'am!"

Und schon drehte er sich um und ging. „Bis gleich?" rief ich ihm nach. Doch er reagierte nicht. „Ich komme aber nicht, Potter!" rief ich noch einmal. Wieder keine reaktion.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Das war das erste Kapitel, man kann noch nicht viel dazu sagen, wäre euch dennoch dankbar wenn Kritik (positive wie negative ist erwünscht) kommen würde.

**Vici0us**


	2. Musik, Butterbier & Potter

_**Danke für eure lieben Reviews und für eure Tips.**_

_**Hoffe euch gefällt der nächste Teil.**_

**Ginny M. Weasley**

Hey, findest du's am Anfang echt verwirrend?

Mhm. Ich wollte nicht erst so eine lange Vorrede schreiben.

Hoffe das hat dich jetzt nicht allzu sehr gestört. Werde versuchen deine Tips demnächst

Zu beherzigen. Vielleicht liesst du ja trotzdem weiter, würde mich freuen.

** Mrs. Potter-Evans**

Oh ja. Sorry, das hab ich gar nicht gesehen. Hier kommt auch schon der nächste Teil .

** MissHermineGranger**

Danke schön, freut mich das dir mein Schreibstil gut gefällt.

** Ac. Potterfan**

Danköö )

1.2 **Musik, Butterbier & Potter**

„Was machst du da eigentlich Lily?" fragte ich mich selbst. Ich war doch tatsächlich auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Ja und was suchte ich da wohl? Genau, Potter und seine Chaotischen Freunde.  
Aber wieso tu ich mir das freiwillig an? Ich hasse ihn, das ist doch ein Gegenspruch in sich.   
Trotzdem bin ich hier. Vom weiten kann ich die Musik schon hören. Nur noch um die Ecke und ich bin da.

Soll ich wirklich reingehen und mich dahin setzten? Wozu eigentlich? Okay, sie machen gute Musik und Potter hat wirklich eine gute Stimme. Dennoch könnte ich meine Zeit mit etwas wichtigeren verbringen.  
Ich klopfe leise an. Ein dumpfes herein von Black höre ich. Soll ich da jetzt wirklich reingehen, noch könnte ich ganz schnell verschwinden. 

Doch bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte wird die Tür aufgemacht. „Oh, da bist du ja!" Potter grinste mich triumphieren an. „Bitte?" fragte ich etwas stutzig. „Ja, wir haben schon angefangen. Ich wusste aber das du noch kommst."  
„Ach ja? Und woher?" ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Arsch eigentlich ein? „Ich wusste es eben." Nun trat er von der Tür weg. „Mach die Tür hinter dir zu. Aber richtig. Sonst hört man uns im ganzen Kerker."  
Ich tat wie mir befohlen. Ich hatten den Jungs schon einmal bei einer Probe zugehört.  
Black spielte Bass, irgendwie passte es ziemlich gut zu ihm. Jason Briggs, ein Junge aus Rawenclaw, war am Schlagzeug. Jason war ziemlich ruhig und redete nicht viel. Eigentlich nie, er war ziemlich in sich zurückgezogen. Und Potter spielte E-Gitarre und sang. Und wie ich ( und tausend andere Mädchen) fand sehr gut.

„Kannst dich da auf die Box setzten. Willst du was trinken?" er deutete auf eine kleine schwarze Box. Ich hatte mich gerade hingesetzt als er mir ein Butterbier hinhielt. „Danke!" sagte ich und griff nach der Flasche.

Es war ziemlich kühl hier drin. Es gab kein einzigstes Fenster, der ganze Raum war nur mit einer kleinen Kerze beleuchtet. Ich nahm einen großen Schluck von meinem Butterbier und schaute dann auf meine Uhr. Es war halb elf. Um spätesten elf wollte ich gehen hatte ich mir gesagt. Und keine Minute später, sonst würde ich am nächsten Tag nicht aus dem Bett kommen. 

„Womit fangen wir jetzt an? Ich denke den Song haben wir soweit drauf. Ich wäre jetzt für „Bye Bye Bye" ich glaub da habe ich den Refrain noch nicht so ganz raus." Black hielt ein Pergament mit einem Songtext hoch und gab es an Potter weiter. 

Potter spielte den Song an, gleich danach stimmten Black und Briggs ein. Sie hatten wirklich Talent. Auch wenn Black öfters einen Patzer hatte.

Nach zwei Stunden hörten sie schließlich mit dem proben auf. Ich hatte mittlerweile mein achtes oder neuntes Butterbier und war ziemlich gut drauf. „Und? Waren wir gut?" fragte James als er sich zu mir auf die Box setzte.   
Er nahm mir mein Butterbier weg und trank einen Schluck. „Mhm...sogar sehr gut." ich griff nach meinem Bier und murrte etwas vor mich hin. „Wie viele hast du den schon getrunken?" Potter schaute auf den Boden und fing an die Flaschen zu zählen. „Hast du alle neun alleine getrunken?"  
„Jup!" sagte ich und kicherte kindisch. „Ach Lily. Ich glaub du solltest schlafen gehen."  
„Och nö...!" Ich war viel zu aufgedreht, irgendwas musste ich jetzt noch machen. „Und was hast du sonst vor?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Was macht ihr denn noch?"

„Hey Jungs, was machen wir noch?" rief er Black und Briggs zu. Briggs schaute nur kurz auf und räumte seine Sticks weg. Black legte seinen Bass in die Box zurück und verschloss diese. „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nichts. Höchstens noch ein Butterbier trinken."

„Langweiler!" nuschelte ich etwas beleidigt. „Bitte? Wir und langweilier?" sagte Potter entrüstet.  
„Ich zeig dir wer hier ein langweiler ist!" mit diesen Worten zog Potter mich auf die Beine, nahm meine Hand und wir verschwanden aus dem Proberaum.

**vici0us**


End file.
